The Priestess At Kadic Academy
by C.Reverie
Summary: Kagome doesn't talk about her final moments spent on the other side of the well, and her mother's growing worried for her. In a desperate attempt to give her the fresh start she is in need of, she sends her to Kadic Academy. Of course, it's only a matter of time until Kagome gets swept back up in another chaotic adventure of fighting.


**_Summary: Kagome doesn't talk about her final moments spent on the other side of the well, and her mother's growing worried for her. In a desperate attempt to give her the fresh start she is in need of, she sends her to Kadic Academy. Of course, it's only a matter of time until Kagome gets swept back up in another chaotic adventure of fighting._**

 _Pairing: William x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The sunlight lighting up her room provided a soft glow for her as she continued to lazily flip through the book at her disposal. Blue eyes scanned the pages before moving onto the next one and then repeating the cycle all over again.

Her pink-coated room was silent, the only background noise being the faint ticking of her clock and the rustling of paper. After reading a few more lines, Kagome brought her arms up and folded them before burying her face in the pink sleeves of her long-sleeved shirt.

She stayed like that for a long while, the tip of her nose pressing against the center of her book before she abruptly lifted her head again.

She stood from her desk chair and stepped up to the window that overlooked the vast space below her room. Somewhere in that space was a rickety shack that housed the well that had once been her portal to the past.

Kagome watched it for a moment or two, forgetting about her book and everything else as she reached up to tangle her fingers around the Shikon no Tama. She clutched it tight, even as her nails dug into her palm.

The sleeve on her right arm fell up some, exposing a series of three similar-looking jagged scars. She ran a finger over one of them in a gentle caress before narrowing her eyes and yanking her sleeve back into place.

"Kagome?"

A faint knock at her closed door caused her to whirl around as quick as she could. Her door was opened and her mother peeked her head in, offering her a worried glance at spotting her next to the window.

"What is it, mama?" Kagome shook her head and marched away from the window to reclaim her spot in her chair. She tugged her book into her lap and began to turn through the pages again without reading anything.

Her mother took a deep breath before stepping into her room and softly closing the door behind her. She sat down on her bed and folded her hands together in her lap. She was silent, and Kagome felt her curiosity bubble up, and she glanced at the older woman. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"You know I've been a little worried about you since you came back for good," she began. "I've been thinking about what I can do to help you, and I've found a way."

"Mama, I'm fine," Kagome said.

"No, you're not," she said as she shook her head. "You stay locked up in here all day, and you don't talk to anyone. I think that well has a negative effect on you and prevents you from adjusting back."

Kagome glanced down at her book again when she realized she had nothing to argue that claim with. It was right.

"So I want you to get away from the place for a while." She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a brochure, and she offered it to Kagome. Kagome took it and looked over the cover.

"Kadic Academy?" She felt her nose wrinkle as she muttered the name of the unfamiliar place.

As if sensing her daughter's wary emotions, Kun-Loon reached out to pat Kagome's knee reassuringly. "It'll be good for you to get away from the well-house for a while," she said.

The fifteen-year-old flipped the brochure open and scanned over the words printed on it.

"At least, give it a chance, Kagome," Kun-Loon pleaded. "Give it one semester. If you aren't feeling it after that, you can come back and we'll find another solution."

Kagome looked up to meet her mother's stare. Seeing the hopeful look shining in her brown eyes, she found herself unable to turn the idea down. A soft smile appeared on her face and she managed a small nod. "Okay… I'll give it a chance."

Kun-Loon clapped her hands a few times before standing up. "Good! Oh, Kagome, I just know this will help you. You can get away from that well and clear your head. Some space is just what you need!"

She heard her mother's enthusiastic rambling as she paraded out of her bedroom, listing off a list of things they would have to do before she could leave to her new school.

Kagome glanced back down at the brochure as she turned her chair back around. She sat back as she pried it open at last and began to scan through its complete contents.

* * *

After a long flight from Japan to France, Kagome was practically exhausted, but rest was something she'd have to fantasize about for a few more hours.

Kadic's campus was huge, and she'd silently began to worry that she'd never get used to it before her semester was up.

"Now, we don't got a roommate for you," the man guiding her to her dorm, Jim, said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Since you're a transfer, it'd be too much of a hassle to move you into a room with someone."

"That's okay," Kagome said. It was perfect, even. She was relieved to discover she wouldn't have to share a room with someone. It wasn't that she didn't want to have a roommate, but she knew it'd be easier that way. No one would be nosing through her things or prying into her personal life. "I think I lucked out with that one, haha," she added on.

They came to a halt outside a door, and Jim waved her toward it. "If you get lost, just ask around. Stay out of trouble," he said before walking off to return to his other responsibilities after showing her to her dorm.

Kagome let herself into her room and lugged the last of her bags in. A lot had been delivered early, leaving her with two separate bags she carried with her.

She locked the door behind her and let out a sigh before starting on the task of unpacking some of her things. The first thing she pulled out was her wooden bow. She sat on her bed and looked it over to make sure it hadn't been damaged during the trip there. At seeing it still in perfect condition, she smiled and set it on the shelf in her closet to hide it from anyone who might find their way into her room.

Despite her mother's suggestion, she had chosen to take her bow with her. She doubted she'd have a need for it ever again, but it was more of a comfort for her. The fact that she had it if it was ever needed calmed her.

"Now for the rest of it," Kagome muttered, setting her hands on her hips as she eyed her bags.

It'd be a tedious task, unpacking everything, but she had to do it.

With a sigh, she started on the bag closest to her.

* * *

CR: First post on my new account. Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed!

Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
